Coated abrasive articles typically have a layer of abrasive grits adhered to a backing. Three-dimensional, textured, fixed abrasive articles include a plurality of abrasive particles and a binder in a pattern. When such articles are used in polishing or lapping hard workpieces such as sapphire, however, they may damage subsurface of the workpiece, often severely. Furthermore, the removal rates are often not measurable and when they are measurable they quickly drop to zero. Using such articles in combination with a conditioning particle can improve and sustain removal rate.
Conventional metal lapping plates may provide high removal rates and fine finish with low subsurface damage. Sustained removal rates, however, require substantial time and effort to recondition the metal surface. Furthermore, such plates are often heavy and rigid, making them cumbersome to manipulate and move and limiting their range of utility.
Composite resin-metal plates can lack the ability to construct and control the bearing area. Some composite structures are individually carved from composite plates with saws or drills to create channels or holes. The variety of geometric patterns and bearing areas in such plates is generally limited to those that can be created from straight lines and circles. Furthermore, concave or convex structures cannot readily be achieved. Carving a composite also requires substantial material or thickness, rendering the composite structure rigid and inflexible.
Rigid plates may be individually molded to achieve a concave or convex structure, but these rigid structures are not particularly amenable to replacement or disposal. Furthermore, the mechanical response of molded or cast plates having a substantial thickness cannot easily be changed, if at all.